1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to screw actuated band clamps and in particular to a quick release screw actuated band clamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Band clamps of the type having a worm screw engaging teeth or slots provided in an overlapping free end of a flexible band are well known in the art. Hathorn, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,189,172 and 2,268,211, discloses a quick release band clamp in which the worm screw and its supporting bracket are pivotably attached to a mounting bracket which in turn is connected to one end of a flexible band. In a closed or locked position, the worm screw engages the teeth provided in the free end of the flexible band. In the open or release position, the worm screw and its associated support are pivoted away from the free end of the flexible band. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,189,172, Hathorn teaches the use of a cotter pin or lock wire inserted through an aperture provided in the head of the worm screw to lock the worm screw and its support in the closed position. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,268,211, Hathorn teaches the use of detents or lugs which are received below an extension provided on the mounting bracket to lock the worm screw and its support structure in a closed position.
In a like manner, Swiss Patent 561,382 teaches the use of an extension at the rear of the mounting bracket or slots captivating the support bracket in the closed position. In an alternate embodiment, O'Shei, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,998, teaches a detachable locking mechanism in which the worm screw and its associated support structure are locked in the closed position by the forward end of the support member engaging the outer surface of the flexible band.